There have been many forms of attachments for skis heretofore provided for the purpose of increasing the traction of skis for ascending and descending steep slopes. However, most of these attachments are either too bulky for compact storage during periods of non-use, or they afford additional traction only on specific snow and ice surfaces. In addition, some forms of traction affording ski attachments are expensive to produce and require modifications of the skis upon which they are to be used. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive traction affording attachment for skis which may be readily stored in a compact state and which will afford increase traction on substantially all types of snow and ice surfaces.
Examples of various forms of previously known attachments for increasing the traction of skis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,783,833, 2,149,585, 2,150,988, 2,287,252, and 2,622,889. In addition, a disclosure of yet another form of similar ski attachment was disclosed in "Tracks & Banners" during 1968.